The Swimmers and The Talented
by JustDoingBidness
Summary: What happens when a new girl shows up and claims she is the best at everything and is super talented. What will happen the Free! boys try to recruit her to be on their team. Read and find out !
1. Chapter 1 the Talented and the Fearless

Yamato's PV

I was going to be the best. It didn't matter how many people I had to push down to do it. I was the best. UNTIL….. I had to move. Which sucked a lot. My new school was Iwatobi Highschool. I was going to rule the school at any cost and be the best again. So I walked into my new school, and I looked pretty damn good to say the least. My new uniform fit great, the skirt was just the right length and the suit style uniform fit me good. Though I was a little rebellious and had dyed my hair bleach blonde and chopped it all off to show people a new me. I was a second year senpai who didn't take shit from anybody. With a Boy's name like Yamato of course I was freaking awesome. I entered my new classroom and introduced myself. "I am Aisaka Yamato, and I am probably the most talented person you'll ever meet."

Makoto's PV

This chick was strange. No not even the hot kind of strange. She literally declared to our entire class that she was super talented. Haru didn't have any reaction to her forceful display of an introduction. I didn't really think she was talented, but Haru on the other hand was talented. He was the hot kind of strange. He was a hunk of mackerel manliness that swam like a god. Of course Haru loved the water to much to even pay attention to my feelings... not that had relayed them to him or anything. But getting back to what I was saying this Aisaka Yamato chick was pretty good at everything as I found out. She could do anything and everything with perfection. Except she hadn't joined a club yet.

Haru's PV

"I think we should invite this Yamato what's her face to be in our swim club" Makoto looked shocked and slightly hurt when I told them. I had know idea why though. Nagisa replied with a cheerful "Ya that's a great idea!" and Rei just smiled creepy at Nagisa. Gou just stood there. Rumors had spread through the school that Aisaka Yamato was super talented. "Well she doesn't seem interested in joining a club, and besides we don't have any girls in our club besides Gou "Makoto mumbled. " Well I think we should give a shot!" Nagisa cheered. Rei then chimed in, "According to my studies, adding another girl to the team might gain us more members, which we need". "Fine go for it" Makoto said sounding almost like he wanted to take back what he said. I said "lets go get her"

Yamato's PV

I was about to head home when suddenly these four guys came up to me. I thought they were stalkers so I took matters into my own hands. I kicked the little one down and he fell whining and stuff. Then the guy with glasses who I didn't know ethier went to go pick him up and I kicked him and he fell on the little guy. Then one of them about as tall as me screamed "stop we don't mean harm we just wanted to ask you a question." "okay then ask away" , The other one bursted in passionately " will you join the Iwatobi Swim Club?"

Rei's PV

Shit she knocked me down I have memorized the theories to fighting but how did she just fling Me and Nagisa around like a toys. I had gotten lost in thought and forgotten that I had fallen on top of Nagisa who had been crying and screaming "REI CHAN YOUR SO HEAVY" which made me blush a little. I got off of Nagisa and he got up and ran off. Before I could chase after him I realized Aisaka Yamato was not a threat anymore, at the least she wasn't going to kick us around anymore. I decided that I would deal with Aisaka Yamato later and went to go chase Nagisa.


	2. Chapter 2 Challenge Accepted

**Ch 2**

**Writer: Hello readers I hope your enjoying reading The swimmers and The talented. I'm writing this for fun and to take some stress out of everyday life. Hopefully this chapter will be lengthier than the last one. This chapters going to be fun so read on ****J**

Makoto's PV

"Will you join the Iwatobi High Swim Club?" Did Haru really say that, shit this was already a mess of trouble as it was. Nagisa and Rei ran off somewhere, though I can't blame them a girl did kick the hell out of them. Yamato replied "Me, join a lame swim club" then she laughed and quickly responded "my answer is no". Haru then got this crazy look in his eyes which I know all to well. It usually means he is determined to get what he wants. I had to act quickly "Haru , why don't we just leave her alone".

Haru's PV

"No I am not going to stop, till I make her join the team" I replied, why did Makoto care anyway it is not like he really did anything as Captain anyway. "Oi , Yamato are you scared to join the team Because you are afraid to lose to us" I chanted, because I had a plan to get her on the team , and I was sure someone as competitive as her was going to fall for it in an instant.

Rei's PV

When I finally caught up with Nagisa. I blurted out "I'm sorry , please forgive me for being heavy!" He turned around and start laughing "Rei-chan!, I wasn't mad " I got a little flustered because I thought he had been crying "You were faking!" "That's just plain wrong" I said a little angry. "I am sorry" he said playfully apologizing. I was curious as to why he ran off in the first place so I had to ask. "So why did you run off in the first place then?" A smile appeared on his and he replied "because it was boring over there and I would rather just hang out with Rei-chan". I was sort of surprised because no one ever really thinks I am that interesting, but then again this was Nagisa we were talking about. I could only sputter out an "oo..Ohh.. re..Really" wait a minute what the hell was I stuttering about anyway, it's not like what he said made me happy… I was just embarrassed.

Nagisa's PV

Did I really just say that… sheesh Rei is blushing like an idiot! Get a clue already. Well we went to join Mako-chan and Haru-chan. "I challenge you to a swimming race, you have to race all of us Aisaka Yamato. If you lose to any one of us you join our team. If you beat all of us we will leave you alone." Haru-chan announced. What Haru-chan challenging somebody to a race that was strange he really wanted this girl on our team and HEY who ever said we wanted to race too. Rei-chan, and Mako-chan looked as surprised as I was. I started laughing and sputtered out "HA HA Haru-chan you are so weird!" "On the contrary I don't think Haruka-sempai is weird at all, I think it is an excellent Idea" Rei-chan replied. We had yet to hear the answer from Yamato herself. She looked at us and a smirk appeared on her face.

Yamato's PV

"You really think you can beat me!" I said "Are you guys just dense or what?" The breeze in the air suddenly went from calm to chaotic. And on the horizon you could a see a storm front on its way. "Fine" I said " I accept your challenge but don't cry if I beat you.". The tall one the little one called Mako-chan spoke up saying "We better hurry looks like there is a storm coming". We went to go change and I had a brilliant plan of my own, I was going to win for sure because I never lose and I am perfect.

**Writer: Look forward to the next chapter because Rin and Nitori make their debut in the story. BTW I'm really excited about the next chapter.**


End file.
